The Breaking Sky
by Dragonflame666
Summary: It all started with a careless accident. Then he started to break, going deeper into the darkness of his mind. He broke. And nothing was going to stop him from avenging his regret. Nothing. M for violence.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Quotes: 1:William Wordsmith, 2:Helen Keller, 5:Erica Jong, 3:Dan Millman, 4:Lord Chesterfield.

Onwards!

* * *

The realization hit him like a rock.

The cries of his friends.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The noises of battle.

_BAM! BANG!_

The echoing sight of blood.

All this was happening while he was just standing there, frozen. Watching his friends protect him and the future. Standing on the sidelines as the battle raged on.

_Why? Why wasn't he doing anything?_

His legs felt like they were rooted to the ground. His arms felt like lead at his sides. His heart hammered hard in his chest, sweat dripping down his skin.

_Move. _

_Fight. _

_Do something!_

Why was he scared stiff? Why did his body refuse to move? He was the one who dragged them into this, wasn't he? He gave the promise they would live on, no?

So why was he hesitating?

_Move. _

_Fight. _

_Do anything!_

Over and over, he gave only one command to his body.

_Move. _

_Fight._

Again and again, he screamed it in his mind.

_Move._

_Fight. _

_Protect!_

Why could he do nothing but watch? Why did his body refuse to obey? What was he doing?

_You're afraid._

Indeed he was. Ice cold fear ran through his veins.

_You're a coward._

He was the biggest coward of hem all. His friends were fighting with their lives on the line, to protect him and the future, probably scared themselves. And here he was, terrified.

What was wrong with him?

_GO!_

_RUN!_

His body shrieked in vain.

_PROTECT!_

_FIGHT!_

His mind screamed back in defiance.

_HELP! _

_SAVE!_

Why did he stop? Didn't he make up his resolve? Why wasn't he flinging himself into the battle like the others? Why wasn't he fighting?

_COWARD! _

_AFRAID!_

He vaguely remembered the words uttered to him once. Words that had given him the strength to stand up for his friends and himself.

_Suffering is permanent, obscure and dark, and shares the nature of infinity. (1)_

_Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light. (2)_

_Protect what is important to you. Fight for it. Beacuse if you fail to do that, you will regret for the rest of your life. Strive to protect. _

Words that had gotten him through hard times. Times that were filled with doubt and lies.

_Faith means living with insecurity- feeling your way through life, letting your heart guide you like a lantern in the dark. (3)_

_Hear one side and you will be in the dark. Hear both, and all will be clear. (4)_

_Seek all. Look for all the truths. Don't let the lies suffocate you. Don't let it lead you down a misguided path. _

Words that had lifted him from the depths of failure and frustration. That had sparked a hope in useless times.

_Everyone has talent. What is rare is the courage to follow the talent to the dark place it leads. (5)_

_Don't let anything get in your way. Build up your resolve, your will to protect. Never let it go. _

Where did these emotions go? The courage, the confidence, the hope. The whirlwind of feelings he had felt.

Where did those feelings go?

_MOVE!_

He stepped forward, his legs wobbling.

He walked towards the enemy.

Step by step.

Slow, but sure.

"J-Juudaime!"

A urgent call had caught his attention, making him turn his head towards the voice.

Too late.

"W-watch ou-!"

Time froze.

A body collasped at his feet.

Blood splattered onto his face and clothes.

He stared at the body in front of him, as his hand shakily went to touch the wetness. He stared at the moist red on his fingers in shock.

"G-Goku...dera..."

He gazed in horror at the unmoving body of the silver-haired bomber. His throat was suddenly dry, as he looked at the blood pooling from the deep wound of the bomber, staining the ground a deep crimson.

"N-no way...T-There's j-just no fucking way..."

He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was right in front of his eyes. He had no reason not to.

He dropped to his knees, slowly reaching a trembling hand up to find a pulse.

_Bump...Bump...Bump..._

He almost cried out with relief. As faint as the pulse was, it was still there. But the reality of the situation still stood out. Gokudera would indeed die if he did not recieve medical care immediately.

He tore a piece of cloth from his shirt, before moving back to inspect the deep wound. He applied pressure to injury, hoping this would stop the bleeding a bit.

_I caused it. _

The realizaition was like a sword to the heart.

_I did it. _

Who elsed could've caused it? He was the one Gokudera took the 'bullet' for.

_All because I was scared. _

_I didn't see it coming. _

_Because I was afraid. _

Why couldn't he sense it was coming? An attack like that, in normal circumstances, he would've been able to dodge easily.

So why didn't he see it coming?

_Fear blocked my ears, _

_and covered my eyes. _

_I caused an accident that could have been prevented. _

_Your fault. _

_WHY?_

He scrambled away a few feet back, looking at the fallen Italian with haunted eyes. No...He didn't deserve to touch the bomber. Not at all.

_None._

Laughter wafted towards where they were, shrill and taunting.

He looked up slowly, to see one of the Six Real Funeral Wreaths. A small girl. Bluebell.

She laughed with mirth, like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

"T-The all..powerful V-Vongola...D-Decimo...is mourning over a COMRADE!"

He looked at her with horror filled eyes as she pointed to the injured silverette.

_LAUGHING._

_FUCKING LAUGHING._

She laughed and laughed, chuckles and snorts coming out of her mouth.

And he could only stare.

"A-Are you t-the one w-who injured him?"

She looked at him with languid eyes, waving a hand towards him dismissively.

"Hmmn? Oh, him? Yes. It's too bad I missed a vital. Such trash. Even a rookie could've dodged that."

That was all the answer he needed.

_Die._

He stood up shakily, mittens already on.

_Burn._

Bangs covering his eyes, he swallowed a pill. A flame grew bright on his head.

_Pay._

Except something was off. The orange flame grew even brighter and bigger.

_Come._

An killer aura surrounded the usually timid boss.

_AVENGE!_

"Oh, you wanna fight? Sure, I gu-"

She never finished that sentence.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream, directing everyone's attention towards them.

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

He was in front of her in a flash, hand around her slender neck. He squeezed harshly, her fingers clawing at his gloved hand, desperate for him to let go.

"L-Let...g-go..."

He only smirked.

"Such trash. Even a rookie could've seen this coming."

That was the only warning.

He flew down, hand still around her neck, and aimed her head towards the ground.

_BAM!_

Her skull cracked upon impact, as he held her limp form by the neck to the ground. Shallowly breathing, she grabbed at his hand weakly, then uttered with a mouthful of blood.

"L-Let...g-go..."

He looked at her dulling blue eyes with a maniacal smile and deep hate-filled orange eyes.

"I don't think so."

He lifted up his other gloved hand, bathed in orange sky flames.

"Bye."

He smashed his flaming fist against her head, crushing it instantly. Her eyes fell lifeless, blood pooling from her head.

The buisness was done.

But he didn't stop.

_DIE!_

_DIE! _

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

Again and again, he brought his fist down.

_DIE!_

_DIE_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

The others could only stare with horror and shock as their usually innocent boss laugh as he pounded the enemy's skull to dust.

_"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah -"_

"TSUNA!"

He stopped with his fist in midair.

A small suit-clad baby walked towards him.

Reborn.

"Enough."

He gave no response only stayed frozen.

"W-Why do you stop me?"

With a grim voice, the other replied.

"Because then you are just as bad as the enemy."

"B-But we need to defeat them-"

"Not in the same way you were doing."

He whipped his head back, sunset eyes filled with confusion and hurt. He gave a disbelieving smile, laughing weakly.

"W-What do you mean? I was only defeating the enemy."

Reborn spun around staring at him with hard, obsidian eyes.

"No, you were defeating the enemy like a monster!"

And then he turned around, and went to check on Gokudera.

Leaving him alone.

_Like a monster._

_Monster._

He knew it was wrong.

But the fury that had awakened in him, the deep hatred that had rosen out of the depths...

It _felt _so right.

It felt like the chains wrapping around him had vanished, only for few seconds, and he had flapped his wings.

Only for a few moments.

He wanted more.

_STOP!_

No, he would not be a monster.

He would not follow the dark path.

He calmed himself down just a little, before standing up and walking a different direction from those he knew.

He couldn't face those accusing faces, the sadness of it all.

He needed to get away.

Even if was for a short time.

Because he knew it was his fault in the end.

All of it.

And he didn't want to face it at the moment.

_Because he was a coward._

Little did he know that something much worse would happen.

And he would regret it much more.

* * *

That's a wrap! I know a bit violent and OCC. Remember, I don't hate any of the characters I will off. I still love them.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.

God, it took me hours to write this, because the internet kept acting up and deleting what I wrote.

I just about exploded on the fifth time.

R&R!


End file.
